Comfort
by HelenaWayne10
Summary: Wally comforts Artemis in the middle of the night when she has a bad dream. Summary sucks but give it a read anyway.


**Author's Note:**

**Hey! Here's another one shot of Artemis and Wally. So….yup. A little Spitfire for your day. I really hope you like it. And blah blah blah just read it and review. ;)**

Comfort

Artemis walked into her apartment. The door was unlocked. It wasn't like her mom to leave the door unlocked. Especially in Gotham.

Mom.

Where was she?

Artemis frantically searched the apartment. She found her mom laying on the ground, beaten and bleeding.

"MOM!" Artemis screamed.

"Lawrence. Lawrence. Lawrence." she moaned.

"_He_ did this to you….." Artemis growled, tears of hate ran down her face.

"Artemis. Come…..come here." Her mother commanded weakly.

The archer ran to her mother's side.

"Be strong…Artemis…..be my…my strong girl." She said slowly.

"I will mom." Artemis whispered.

"I love you…..I always have been proud of you. You have a new family…..on-on the team. They'll take care of you…W-Wally cares for you….He'll be there for you….Go to Wally…"

"Don't leave me, mom!" Artemis screamed.

"Go….to…Wally." She breathed one last breath and then was gone.

"NOOO!"

Artemis woke with a start.

Her heart racing and tears running down her face.

"Mom." She whispered, as she held herself. The memory of her mom's death ingrained in her memory. She felt so alone. She got up and ran down the hallway of Mt, Justice, her new home.

She opened the door quietly.

There he was.

Sleeping.

His steady breathing calming her almost instantly.

His fiery, red hair messed up and his bare chest rising and falling.

She hesitantly walked to his bed. Then stopped. She reluctantly walked back to his doorway. She turned back to get one last glance at him, but found herself face to face with him instead.

"Artemis?" He questioned.

She jumped back in surprise.

"Oh. Uh….hey?….." She gave him a half-hearted smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern written all over his freckled face.

"Uh….No-Nothing…." She shook her head defiantly.

"Was it…..a bad dream? A-About your mom again?" He mumbled quietly.

"Yeah….It's nothing…." She turned to leave. He grabbed her arm.

"Artemis. It's okay. You don't have to hide all your emotions. Let them out once and awhile." He said matter-of-factly. She threw herself in his arms and buried her face in his chest. He tensed, but heard her quiet sobs.

"Hey…it's okay. You'll be alright. You're not alone." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I miss her." She whispered hoarsely.

"I know, babe. I know." He comforted, then picked her up in bridal-style, carried her to his bed, and cradled her in his arms. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear as her crying slowly ceased. He laid her down on his bed and grabbed a pillow and blanket.

"What are you doing?" Artemis inquired, sitting up.

"I was gonna sleep on the floor so that you would be comfortable." He said with a half smile.

"You could….I-I don't know….sleep….with me." She said in a small voice. Wally started to get up but then decided against it.

"No, no. You don't have to." He said.

"I don't mind. I'm kinda….lonely…anyways. It's okay." She said as she patted the other half of the bed that was not occupied and smiled.

He hesitantly laid down next to her.

"Do you not…_want _ to sleep here?" Artemis asked timidly.

"No! I mean…uh…I don't…._mind_. It's just that….well, I didn't mean…" Wally answered, awkwardly rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Geez! Relax, Baywatch." Artemis smirked. Wally blushed.

"Sorry. I just haven't seen you smile since…." Wally trailed off. Artemis got a sad look in her eye.

"God, Artemis, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. I'm fine." She gave him a weak smile. He relaxed and laid back.

"And Wally?" He turned to her. She pressed her lips against his. His eyes went wide. Then he brought his hand up to caress her cheek. She pulled away. "Thank you…for everything."

"No problem, Beautiful. Just go to sleep. Don't worry. I'm here."

Artemis placed her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat lull her to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Kinda short. Yup. So author's note and yakkidy yakkidy yakk. Review!**


End file.
